How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Me Love
by LittleDrummerGirl2010
Summary: Completed:: Raven and Robin tell admit to each other their love (my how sappy) in a game of strip truth or dare (that's not sappy.) Read how their relationship changes from there.
1. Default Chapter

How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Me Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Mom, how did you and Dad fall in love?" Sixteen year old Ryann asked her 36 year old Mom.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," Raven said.

"How so?" Ryann asked.

"Well, it took a while, four year to be exact, for your father and I to realize we were in love." Raven explained.

"Well, when did you fall in love? With Dad that it," Ryann asked.

"It was when we were still the Teen Titans, about two years after we formed when we were 14," Raven replied.

"When did you tell him you loved him?" Ryann asked.

"When we were 18 years old, BB wanted to have a party and your father tried to prevent it but it happened anyway. We played truth or dare and your father was asked who he liked and it's all down hill from there," Raven said.

"Then just tell me the story starting from there," Ryann exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know, "Raven sighed.

"Oh, please!" Ryann whined.

"Okay, fine, but it the alarm goes off we have to stop and go normalize everything in Jump City," Raven said.

"Agreed, now start talking," Ryann said.

"Okay, I'll start at the day of the party," Raven said as she began to talk.

18 Years Earlier

A/N: Hey, I'm back with a new story, and I think this one might be okay! So any way, I'm going to try to have every other chapter be Raven talking to her daughter Ryann and then the other chapters will be the story. And each one will be pretty close to where the chapter ended that's with the story. So it's kinda of like two stories in one, but it's not. Oh well, here we go! Oh yeah, one quick thing, chapters like these are going to be short.


	2. Strip Truth or Dare Part I

How Coke and Poprocks Found Me Love

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor will I ever.

"I'm bored," Beast Boy complained.

"Best boy, you're always bored," Robin said.

"May we have a party tonight?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, let's have a party! We can invite Speedy, Aqualad, Hive, well maybe not Hive, but yeah!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"I'll get food, Starfire you call everybody, Beast Boy, order pizza and I'll pick it up on my way back from the grocery store." Cyborg instructed.

"Okay," both Beast Boy and Starfire said.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Robin shouted as Raven walked into the room.

"What did I miss?" Raven asked.

"These three are trying to throw a party for tonight," Robin informed the gothic girl.

"No, there will be no parties at Titan's Tower tonight or ever," Raven said.

"Thank you, the three of them don't seem to understand that," Robin said.

"Please may we have a party tonight?" Starfire asked.

"No," Robin replied.

"Come on dude, we'll clean everything up, right guys?" Beast Boy asked Starfire and Cyborg.

"Yeah, you and Raven can go out to like a pizza joint or something so you won't even hear us," Cyborg said.

"And it is three people to two people, that is a majority, is it not?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Star, it's a majority. I guess you can have a get together, not a party though. Just invite some of our friends and don't put the stereo past 15." Robin said.

"Not to speak for you Robin, but I think we'll stay here to make sure nothing gets out of hand," Raven said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Robin said in agreement.

And so it was set, the Teen Titans were having a party.

People started coming around seven but things didn't start to get fun until Beast Boy had convinced Raven to mix drinks and play the role of a bartender. She took the orders from everybody and then she mixed together the pops for suicides or just added different syrups to them for different flavors.

"Raven, where did you learn to mix drinks like that?" Speedy asked as he waited for his drink.

"When we had broken up for a year when I was 16 I worked as a valet at a night club and the bartender taught me how to mix drinks." Raven replied.

"I see, now why did you want to be a valet person?" Speedy asked.

"Well, it always seemed kind of fun to me and it meant I got to talk to people, plus I knew that owner of the night club so they let me stay in one of the rooms that they had." Raven answered.

"I see, that's all very interesting but you never struck me as a kind of person who would work or even go to a night club." Speedy said.

"Most people don't, but most people are weird and don't know me also," Raven replied, making Speedy laugh. "Here's your drink, come back if you want another one."

"Will do, why don't you come join the party over here with us?" Speedy asked.

"I'm a night club person, not a party person," Raven replied simply.

"Whatever, suit yourself," Speedy said, and then he walked away.

Another half hour later after the movie that Beast Boy had put on was over everyone was just sitting around trying to think of things to do.

"Why don't we play spin the bottle," Starfire suggested.

"Because kissing people who haven't brushed their teeth for a while and have been in contact with major amounts of sugar tastes bad," Speedy replied.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Aqualad asked.

"That's still kissing, but why don't we keep to the track of games kind of like that, I'm sure we'll find something fun." Speedy suggested. And that's where Raven came in. She plopped down a 36 case of Coke and a wholesale sized package of Poprocks.

"We're playing truth or dare, who's in?" she asked. Everyone raised their hand, not trusting their voices after being shocked by Raven's actions, the choice of 'food' she plopped onto the table, and the thought of where she got it all.

"Alright, we're going to play this like I did when I had a personality," Raven joked, "Everyone's got to drink at least one Coke and eat one package of pop rocks to try to start a sugar high, then we'll talk about stuff that will get us all laughing until we're in a drunk-like state, then we'll begin the game."

"I'm only playing if we can get boy wonder over there to play," Aqualad said.

"Alright, Robin, come on, we're playing truth or dare old school style," Raven said getting his attention right away. And hearing an invitation, Robin put his book down and joined the other people for his favorite game.

As soon as Robin sat down Raven handed out four Cokes to everyone and put the last four in the fridge. She also gave everyone 12 packs of Pop Rocks from the 100 pack and she put the other four in the center. Everyone drank a Coke and ate a Pop Rocks package. Most people had two. But as soon as they started talking about when they were younger the game started, it was Beast Boy's turn to go first.

"Alright Beast Boy, it's your turn first, truth or dare?" Raven asked.

"Dare," Beast Boy said boldly.

"Alright, I dare you to be quiet for the next fifteen minutes," Raven said.

"Okay, starting now," Beast Boy said and then he shut his mouth.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, if you don't do a dare or you lie, you have to remove a piece of clothing," Raven said.

"So we're playing strip truth or dare? Kinky, but I'm in," Speedy said.

"No way, I'm not taking off any of my clothes!" Beast Boy said, because he was only wearing his old uniform while everyone else was wearing layers of clothing.

"Doesn't that mean that Beast Boy must take of a piece of clothing now that he has not completed his dare?" Starfire asked.

"Yes it does," Raven said, opening her fourth Coke and taking a drink.

"Take it off Beast Boy," Bumblebee said.

"Fine…" Beast Boy said as he took off his uniform leaving him in his boxers. "But now it's my turn. Truth or dare Raven?"

"Dare," Raven replied simply.

"Alright, I dare you to hold your breath for five minutes," Beast Boy said smugly, knowing that she couldn't do it so she'd have to take off a piece of clothing. So Raven held her breath for a second, and then let it out.

"Okay, I lose; I have to take off an article of clothing." Raven said, so she took off her sweatshirt revealing that she had on a short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve shirt under it so it would probably take a while because she was getting to skin.

"Damn it, I should have known," Beast Boy said.

"My turn, Aqualad, truth or dare?" Raven asked.

"After what I just saw, truth," Aqualad replied.

"Okay, who in this room are you most attracted to?" Raven asked.

"Starfire," Aqualad replied proudly without a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Truth or dare Robin?" Aqualad asked.

"I'll take dare," Robin replied.

"I dare you to loosen up and enjoy yourself tonight," Aqualad said.

"I agree," Robin said, "Truth or dare Cyborg?"

"Truth," he replied.

"What's the kinkiest thing you've done in your car?" Robin asked.

"Umm, well, do you want the light PG rated version or the R?" Cyborg asked, looking over at Bumblebee.

"Umm, I think we get it, no need for details," Speedy said.

"Alright Speedy, truth or dare?" Cyborg asked.

"Truth," Speedy said.

"Wimp," Raven said.

"What's one thing you would never do even for a million dollars?" Cyborg asked.

"What kind of truth is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Cyborg asked.

"I would never eat tofu," Speedy asked.

"What's wrong with tofu!" Beast Boy asked.

"Everything, Speedy, ask somebody," Raven said getting into the game.

"Bumblebee, truth or dare?" Speedy asked.

"Dare," She replied.

"I dare you to take off all your clothes." Speedy said.

"Hey, no way, she's my girlfriend," Cyborg said defensively. But Bumblebee just took off her socks.

"You've got to take off all your clothes," Speedy said.

"You pervert, no way," Bumblebee said.

"Then you have to take off a piece of clothing," Speedy said smugly.

"I did, I took my socks off." Bumblebee replied.

"She got you," Robin said, finding the whole thing funny.

The game went on like this for a while and after an hour this is how everybody looked. Beast Boy was still in his boxers, Bumblebee had her socks and sweater off, Speedy was in only in his jeans, Robin had all his clothes on, Aqualad had his shirt and boxers, Starfire having never played this game before was in her bra and panties Cyborg was exempted from this rule, and Raven only had her sweat shirt off. Noticing that the conservative people in the room still had almost all their clothes on, the other six people ganged up on Raven and Robin, trying to get them to take off clothes. After half an hour, Raven had taken off her socks, t-shirt, and long sleeve shirt leaving her sitting in a black cammie and long shorts that went down to her knees.. Robin had his sweatshirt and t-shirt off so he was sitting in his shorts and undershirt.

"Okay, Robin, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Robin said.

"Who are you most attracted to?" Speedy asked.

Robin took off his under shirt revealing his washboard abs.

"Raven, truth or dare?" Robin asked.

"Truth," Raven said.

"What's your favorite color?" Robin asked, delaying time like they had been every time one of them was asked like they had for the last half hour.

"Red, Robin, truth or dare?" Raven asked.

"Truth," Robin replied.

"What's your real name?" Raven asked for the third time in a row.

"Richard." Robin said, but because he couldn't ask Raven a question again, he had to ask someone else. "Cyborg, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cyborg said.

"What's your favorite animal?" Robin asked.

"Dog, Robin truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," Robin said thinking that he could get out of them asking who he liked again.

"I dare you to tell me who you like," Cyborg said, grinning.


	3. You really did that?

How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Me Love

Chapter 3

You really did that?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Wait, so you guys played strip truth of dare? That's the weirdest yet funniest thing I've ever head!" Ryann exclaimed.

"I know, we were pretty crazy before technology had improved enough that entertainment was at our finger tips," Raven sighed dramatically.

All of a sudden the song Dream On filled Titans Tower.

"That would be my cell phone, can you hold on a minute?" Ryann asked sheepishly as she tried to remember where she put her belt.

"Of course, I'm going to go make some tea, do you want any?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Hey Jenny, what's up? He did, oh my God, what did you do? And then? No! No way! You didn't! You did! Okay, I've gotta go, bye," Ryann said.

"Strange, it used to be easy to figure out what you were talking about, and then you learned how to talk in fragments," Raven commented.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ryann asked, somewhat offended.

"What did Jenny want?" Raven asked.

"Brad bought her diamond earring," Ryan said like it was no big deal.

"Diamond earring! When I was dating, I got a teddy bear and flowers, that was it. Sometimes I would get chocolate, but certainly not a diamond!" Raven exclaimed.

"Whatever, times have changed mom. But will you tell me the rest of the story?" Ryann asked.

"Yeah, let me finished with the tea first and then I'll start again." Raven replied. After about a minute of silence Raven spoke up again. "What all do you have in your belt?"

"Umm, my iPod, my cell phone, my camera, my T-Communicator, um oh yeah, and my wallet. Why?" Ryann asked.

"Because I accidentally picked up your belt yesterday and wore it and it was heavier than mine," Raven said.

"How can that be? You keep the same amount of stuff in your belt," Ryann replied.

"Good point, here's your tea," Raven said handing the mug to her daughter as she sat down again. Then she started back up, telling the story of how she fell in love.


	4. Strip Truth of Dare Part II

How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Me Love

Chapter 4

I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Robin, we're all waiting for an answer. Or are you going to take off your shorts?" Cyborg asked to coax the boy wonder into telling them who he likes.

"I'm not taking my shorts off," Robin stated.

"Then you have to tell us who you like," Cyborg said.

"Raven," Robin said, surprising himself by not immediately turning red.

"You like Raven, why didn't you just tell us?" Cyborg asked. And then he turned his back and the rest of the group huddled together to talk about this. So only Speedy saw what happened next.

Raven crawled over to Robin and whispered in his ear. After she was done talking to him, he turned to her and looked at Raven in surprise. She only nodded. Then they got up off the couch and walked away. By the time any of the other people turned around, Raven and Robin were gone.

"Hey, where did they go?" Cyborg asked.

Even though Speedy had an idea where they went, he wasn't going to rat them out.

Raven and Robin

"So, we've both liked each other since we were fourteen years old and it took us until now when we're eighteen to admit it," Robin said.

"I guess so," Raven said.

"Is it too early to say I love you?" Robin asked.

"If you consider four years not enough time to know if you love someone or not, yes." Raven replied.

"I love you," Robin stated.

"I love you too, and I think I always have, even if I didn't know it." Raven said. And then she kissed Robin. It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips though; it was a very passionate first kiss. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright, I didn't mind," Robin said.

Everyone Else

"Alright, let's split up into pairs and we'll try to find these two." Cyborg said, "Bee, you're with me, Starfire you and Aqualad go together and Beast Boy, you go with Speedy. We'll check outside, Stat, you guys check the roof, BB, check in every room."

So everybody split up and went to check their designated areas. Cyborg and Bumblebee found nothing when they finished combing the entire beach and Starfire and Aqualad found nothing on the roof.

Speedy and Beast Boy split up the floors inside. Speedy took the floors with odd numbers which included the one that Rave and Robin's rooms were on. So he covered for them when he overheard the two talking in Raven's room.

Raven and Robin

"What do you think would have happened if you and I had gone out together tonight and not stayed here?" Robin asked.

"Defiantly not this," Raven said.

"I agree, I think we would have never known about the other's true feelings had we gone out," Robin added.

Everyone Else

"So nobody knows where they went?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope, not a clue, but do you want to finish our game or do we want to get dressed?" Speedy asked.

"Let's just get dressed and then we can watch another movie," Beast Boy suggested.

So everybody else watched a movie while Raven and Robin sat in Raven's bedroom talking.

After the movie was done, everyone who didn't live at Titans Tower went home. The other three Titans who hadn't hooked up that night went to bed not knowing what happened to the other two.

Raven and Robin

"How did you get your abs so damn fine?" Raven asked as they were talking facing each other, but lying down.

"I worked out and trained a lot. But has anybody ever told you that you have the best ass in the world?" Robin asked as they began to get tired.

"Once, but usually guys are always talking about my boobs." Raven said.

"Those are nice too, but you ass is awesome. You are the sexist woman in the world." Robin said.

"You've got a nice ass too," Raven said.

"Can I crash here for tonight?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Raven said, and then they quickly fell asleep in the other's loving embrace.

The next morning when Raven woke up at seven like she usually does every morning it took her a minute to figure out why Robin was holding her and why she was okay with it. And then everything from the night before came back to her, even the conversation they had had right before they fell asleep. Then she got out of bed and went to make herself some tea. By the time she had sat down at the table Robin came into the kitchen.

"Hey Robin, I'm going to go out tonight, do you want to come with me?" Raven asked.

"Sure Raven, where are we going?" Robin asked.

"Clubbing," Raven replied with a smirk.

"Alright, sounds good, when are you going to leave?" Robin questioned.

"Probably about eight or nine and then I'll probably be ready to come home at 1 AM, you don't have to stay the whole time though," Raven said as she made her usual morning tea.

"It's alright, I've gone clubbing before, I love it," Robin replied.

"Alright, cool, well, come have breakfast with me, we'll talk," Raven replied.

"Okay hold on, let me wait for this to finish cooking," Robin said, so he and Raven waited the thirty seconds that his Hot Pocket needed and then went up to the roof to eat breakfast and watch the city around them come to life.

"Robin, can I tell you something?" Raven asked.

"Sure, I'll keep it a secret too if you want," Robin replied, _'Wow that was really, really stupid.'_

"That'd be pretty cool of you, but you see, you're actually my first real friend, I mean, I'm friends with Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, but I can't actually tell them everything that I tell you. I mean, it feels like there's a deeper connection between us. It helps though that you've got a deeper understanding of who I am though," Raven said.

"Well, that's very nice of you Raven, but now that I think about it, other than Batman, you're my first friend who understands me too," Robin replied, "Hey, do you have anything to do today?"

"Well, no, I don't think so, why?" Raven asked.

"Well, do you want to just go down town today or go see a movie with me or something?" Robin asked.

"Sure, I movie sounds like fun, let me take a shower and get ready then we can go, okay?" Raven said checking to see if that was alright.

"Yeah, I've got to get into the shower too," Robin replied.

So the two Titans used up the majority of the hot water before the other three were even close to waking up and then because Robin finished first he was waiting for Raven in the living room. When she came out, Robin swore she looked like an angel. She wasn't wearing those short-shorts that Starfire wore when she wasn't wearing her uniform, which Robin thought personally were too short. Raven was wearing a pair of baggy beige short that went down to her knees, but Robin didn't care. Raven was also wearing small gray tank top.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready, let's go," Robin replied, and he walked towards the door and Raven grabbed her wallet and then followed behind him.

When they got to the movie theater Robin wouldn't let Raven pay for anything, not the tickets, not the pop corn, not the drinks, not ever the gummy bears (Robin and Raven both agreed that it was weird not to buy gummy bears when you're going to see a movie.) During the movie Raven and Robin reached for the pop corn at the same moment a couple times.

After the movie was over Robin and Raven walked over to a small café and they had lunch there. They went back to Titans Tower because they hadn't left a note for the other three Titans and Raven and Robin didn't want them to worry that something had happened to them.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Cyborg asked and Raven and Robin came in.

"We had to go out and run a few errands," Robin replied.

"And those were," Cyborg questioned.

"None of your business," Raven replied.

"I see, so, what are you guys doing tonight?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin and I are going clubbing," Raven said.

"Sounds like fun, but I'm staying here," Beast Boy said.

"You weren't even invited in the first place so that's alright." Robin replied.

"I cannot go either; I have a date with Aqualad tonight." Starfire said.

"Bee and I are going to drive around town tonight, so Beast Boy, you're going to be here all alone tonight." Cyborg said.

"That's cool, I'll just play video games," Beast Boy said.

"You do that," Raven replied.

"Well, I will," Beast Boy said.

"Stop while you're behind BB," Robin informed him.

Raven and Robin just hung out for the rest of the afternoon talking with each other or just reading. At seven Raven went to get ready for the night and Robin went around 7:30.

At about eight both Robin was done and waiting for Raven in the living room where he would once again be shocked at how she looked so beautiful in just simple clothing. This time she was wearing a black tank with jeans and she had a little gray sweater on because even though it was the middle of summer the nights were still pretty cold.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked Robin.

"Yeah, are we driving?" Robin asked as soon as she regained his speech.

"Yeah, but let's take my car," Raven said, referring to her black convertible Jaguar.

"Alright, I love your car," Robin replied.

"But I'm driving," Raven added, because she let nobody drive her car but herself.

"I would expect that," Robin said.

"Do you want to know what club we're going to?" Raven asked as the pulled out of the driveway.

"Of course, it's like you read my mind," Robin said.

"It's called Black Jack; they've got the best prices per drink and the best music too. Usually they take requests too, but that's only if you know the right people." Raven said.

"Do you know that right people?" Robin asked.

"Of course I do, that's why we're going there." Raven replied.

"And what makes these people the right people?" Robin inquired.

"They own the place," Raven answered simply.

"I see," Robin replied and then the rest of the way was pretty silent.

"Be sure not to get too far away from me, we don't want anybody putting something in your drink now do we?" Raven asked.

"No, but I think I'll just stick with you, just to make sure the other guys don't hit on you. I've got you now and I'm not going to loose you ever, ever again." Robin said.

"That's sweet of you," Raven replied as they pulled into the driveway of the club.


	5. Can I do that?

How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Me Love

Chapter 5

Can I do that?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"So you and dad went to a night club when you were only eighteen and you were drinking?" Ryann asked.

"I never said we were drinking, I never even said we went into the night club," Raven replied, childishly.

"I think it's safe to infer that you went into the club. And I highly doubt that they served pop or anything." Ryann exclaimed to her mother.

"Okay, so we were drinking when we were 18, it doesn't really matter," Raven admitted.

"Well, if it doesn't matter, can I do it?" Ryann asked.

"No because the only reason why they let us get the drinks was because I was best friends with the bartender and she trusted me not to nark on her for giving alcohol to minors." Raven answered.

"Well, what if I become best friends with the bartender, will I be allowed to then?" Ryann asked.

"No, just don't even bother. You'll get caught now a day." Raven said.

"I see, what if I find a club that doesn't have cameras every where and I promise to use my physic powers to find out if there's going to be a murder or shooting or anything there?" Ryann asked.

"The answer's no, you're going to wait until you're 21 years old unless I never find out about it. But I know everyone in charge of almost all of the local clubs. You'd have to go forty miles any way to have the hope of not running into somebody who knows me," Raven said.

"How do you know all these people?" Ryann asked.

"You said it yourself yesterday, I'm a hot mom, I've looked like this the majority of my life. It helps, you're lucky, both your parents look good," Raven said.

"I know, did I ever tell you I've been in the top ten of the hot list in the boy's bathroom since I was a freshman?" Ryann asked.

"No, but how do you know, it's in the boy's bathroom, most guys won't tell their female friends about that stuff," Raven said.

"Josh told me," Ryann explained.

"I see, so, do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Raven asked.

"Of course I do," Ryann asked, as she stopped talking to let her mom speak.


	6. Clubbing

How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Me Love

Chapter 6

Clubbing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Hey Raven, long time no see, your spot it open like always," The valet said.

"Your spot, you come here enough to have your own spot, let alone know the valet people?" Robin asked, shocked that he never knew this.

"I worked here as a valet the year we had split up," Raven replied.

"I remember that year all too well. It was the worst year of my life," Robin informed his girlfriend.

"Oh, and why was that?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I didn't get to see you each and every day," Robin said.

"That's sweet of you," Raven said. Then she grabbed Robin's hand and led him around to the front of the line where the bouncer let her in while a smile to the disapproval to everyone else in the line.

"How were you able to do that?" Robin asked stunned.

"I told you, I've worked here before, I've got connections. That was Joe; he was pretty much my big brother while I was working here." Raven said.

"One last question, I highly doubt that this place had pop, so how are we going to get anything to drink?" Robin asked.

"Quite worry, I've got it all covered. Just relax and have fun, that's what tonight's all about!" Raven said.

"Alright, I'll just let you handle everything tonight then, but you have to promise to let me pay," Robin said.

"Deal," Raven agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"Well, can you dance?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, why?" Robin asked.

"Wait right here, don't move an inch," Raven instructed, so Robin took a seat on the bar stool that was right behind him.

When Raven got back the song stopped and the DJ was about to make an announcement.

"Hey everybody, I've got a special request for a song from Raven!" The DJ said and everybody in the club figured it was more toward the employees because they were the ones clapping and cheering.

Then the song Scotty Doesn't Know that was featured in the movie Euro (Raven and Robin's favorite) came blasting through the speakers.

"How did they get this song?" Robin asked surprised.

"The people who own this club know some people who know some people who know the people who made the movie and they had the track. It was a welcome to the team gift," Raven said.

"That's cool, let's go dance," Robin said.

So the two went out onto the dance floor to enjoy themselves.

Throughout the night almost all of the employees came and said hello to Raven and to tell her that she should come back and work at the club again. Raven and Robin stayed at the club until they were completely drunk off their asses.

They were so drunk that after Joe took them home and got them safely inside with the Jag in the garage, they started kissing each other.

Eventually the kisses got deeper and deeper and more and more passionate until they were inside Robin's room. Then they completely lost all control. Robin laid Raven down on his bed as she began to unbutton his shirt. He had taken off her jacket in the living room when they first walked in so now he was working on getting her shirt off. Soon they were taking off their shorts hastily; all they cared about was each other at the moment. It was all down hill from there.

The next morning Raven and Robin woke up with terrible hangovers but they didn't really care because all they were thinking about was what they had done when they got home.

"Robin, what time is it?" Raven asked.

"One p.m., should we get out of bed now?" Robin asked.

"Probably," Raven answered.

So the two of them got out of bed slowly and got dressed. Robin went into his bathroom and got some Advil to help ease their headaches.

"How did they let you have alcohol last night?" Robin asked.

"That's my secret, but I might tell you some day, "Raven said giving Robin _that_ smile.

"Oh, I see, I don't think I want to know," Robin said.

After they left Robin's room, Raven and Robin went down to the kitchen to get some lunch.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Speedy asked.

Robin and Raven looked at each other wondering hot he knew. Then they realized that we was talking about the club.

"Yeah, we were there until 1 am." Robin said.

"Sounds like fun," Speedy commented.

"You know Speedy, you're here all the time, why don't you just move in with us?" Raven asked.

"I think I will," Speedy said. And even though it was a spur of the moment idea, Speedy had completely moved all his stuff into Titans Tower two days later.

Raven and Robin spent their time helping Speedy pack, move, and unpack everything speeding up the process.

Because Speedy figured that Raven and Robin liked having their floor to themselves, Speedy moved into the last bedroom on the floor that had Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire's rooms on it.

"Dude, why didn't you move into one of the bedrooms on Raven and Robin's floor?" Beast Boy asked, "They're bigger, all the rooms on that floor are."

"Because I liked the one I picked better, I can see the sun rise every morning to it'll wake me up instead of having to set an alarm. Raven and Robin took the two bedrooms on that side of the hall way. And besides, Robin has the room across from his as an office so I figured Raven might like to do the same one day," Speedy explained.

"I see, you're so considerate," Beast Boy said, gagging himself when Speedy turned around.

"I saw that," Speedy said.

"Oh yeah, mirrored lenses," Beast Boy said sheepishly. Then he murmured something that sounded like 'stupid sunglasses.'

"I heard that too," Speedy added.

"Wow, are your senses like magnified or something today?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, you're just an ignorant fool who can't keep his mouth shut," Speedy said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Beast Boy said.

"Dear god Robin, more than three syllables, catch me, I think I'm going to fall," Raven exclaimed as she and Robin walked into the kitchen to get more Gatorades to drink while they worked out.

"Hey, I've said words that have more then three syllables before!" Beast Boy said defensively.

"Of course you did," Raven replied as she and Robin walked out.

"See, you just said I have," Beast Boy yelled after them.

"Dude, she was still making fun of you when she said that," Speedy informed his green team mate.

"Oh, I knew that, I swear," Beast Boy said, "But I'm surprised they're still working out, they've been doing that for like three hours now."

"I think they just like spending time with each other," Speedy said. "That's what couples like to do."

"They're dating? Why doesn't anybody tell me this? I'm always left out of the loop, aren't I?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You couldn't figure that out after Robin said that he liked Raven. And after they went to a night club together and stayed until one am. And I'm guessing they never told you what they did when they got home," Speedy said.

"Wow that all just went right over my head. Give me a second to comprehend that. What did they do when they got home?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can't tell you," Speedy said.

"Come on man please will you tell me?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I'm not authorized to tell you that, you'll have to ask them. But I wouldn't Raven will beat you up if you ask about it," Speedy said, "So I guess you'll never know what happened unless they come and tell you, which they won't."

"Harsh man, harsh. What's happened to you though, two days ago you'd tell me anything I wanted to hear, and now you're keeping secrets from me!" Beast Boy said.

"You sound like a teenage girl who thinks her boyfriend is cheating on her," Speedy commented.

"I take offense to that," Starfire said coming into the room.

"Chill Star, I meant teenage girls who don't have more important things to think about," Speedy said.

"Oh, I understand, well excuse me, I'm making pudding, would either of you like to enjoy some?" Starfire asked.

"No, that's alright Star, I just ate lunch, I'm full," Beast Boy said.

"Oh, Speedy, would you like some?" Starfire asked.

"Um, no thanks, I just ate lunch too," Speedy lied.

"Alright, I guess I'll just eat this myself," Starfire sighed.

"You do that, we're going to go buy news games for the Xbox." Beast Boy said. "Raven, can we take your Jag?"

"No way in hell, take your car," Raven shouted from the training room.

"You're never going to get to drive that car, just give up," Speedy said.

"It was worth a try," Beast Boy said.

"No it wasn't, if you even say a word that rhymes with Jag Raven will hear you and run into the room and protect her car, she spent so much money on that thing, it's crazy," Speedy said as Beast Boy started up the rusted piece of junk on wheels that he liked to call a car. "Maybe you should consider getting a new car."

"And get rid of Old Betty, no way. We've been through so much together." Beast Boy said in defensive of his precious.

"You've crashed it ten times!" Speedy exclaimed.

"Yes, but those were ten very good bonding moments," Beast Boy replied.

"Only if your talking about how they had to keep welding the bumpers back on!" Speedy said.

"That's bonding though!" Beast Boy replied.

"Whatever, just go," Speedy said and so they drove off to the store to buy themselves new video games.

Back at the tower Raven and Robin were finished with their work outs so they went to the roof to just talk and get away from everything else.

"Raven, do you think that we'll be able to live together in the future? You know, get married, and have kids stuff like that?" Robin asked.

"If that's what you want to do I'm in, just as long as it's with you," Raven said.

"You don't know how lucky I am to have you be in love with me," Robin said.

"Well I should I've got the same feeling about you," Raven said.

"Do you want to go make dinner with me and then we can eat it up here?" Robin asked.

"Sure, but I think we might want to shower first." Raven suggested.

"Good idea, let's do that," Robin agreed.

So the two Titans took showers and got dressed in their usual apparel and made dinner together. After it was done Raven and Robin took it up to the roof where they sat down on a blanket and had dinner together. When they were done eating they sat close together and watched the sun set just talking to each other about everything not caring if it was their deepest darkest secret or if it was just what celebrity that had had a crush on as kids. When they finally went inside so that they could go to bed they went and slept in Raven's room. They did this because the two of them had gotten so used to sleeping next to each other from doing that over the last five days that it felt weird not to.

The next morning when they woke up Raven and Robin were talking over breakfast before anybody else woke up.

"You know, we probably should just move all of our stuff together into the empty room across the hall from you, it's bigger and had a bigger bathroom. You and I can just share the room," Robin suggested.

"That's sounds like a good idea, why don't we start doing that today?" Raven asked, "We'll just pick one of the beds to put into the room and save the other one and make a guest room to put it in."

So the two of them spent the next week moving everything across the hall and choosing what they wanted to take to their new room and what they didn't.


	7. So

How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Me Love

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Wait, you and Dad were sharing a bedroom when you were eighteen but at sixteen I'm not allowed to even go to my boyfriend's house for something other than a study session if someone else isn't going? How is that fair?" Ryann asked.

"It isn't, and who ever told you life was fair was probably high," Raven said.

"Well how come you got to do that stuff?" Ryann asked.

"Because when I was a teenager I didn't have a parent to help make sure I was making the right decisions. I've been on my own since I was ten years old." Raven explained.

"Grandma abandoned you when you were only ten years old? Ryann asked astonished at how strong her mother must be.

"She didn't abandon me, she died. And because my father's a demon they were going to put me in a foster home. But I didn't want to live with people I didn't know so I ran away." Raven explained.

"Oh, so you just want me to have a better like than you did, I see." Ryann said.

"I'm glad you get what I'm trying to tell you." Raven said happily.

"You know, that still doesn't mean you guys can't let me try a few things and then learn my lesson the hard way that something is wrong." Ryann reminded her mother.

"We'll see, I might let you do that," Raven said.

"Really, that's awesome!" Ryann exclaimed "Okay, finish the story; I keep interrupting you at cliff hangers."

"Alright, well, after you father and I made our new bed room…"


	8. The Date

How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Me Love

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Raven, are we going to get married someday?" Robin asked.

"I hope so," Raven replied, "we're only eighteen right now, but I think I'm ready to get married, even though we're really young."

"Okay, just making sure," Robin said.

"Alright, do you want to go get some lunch with me?" Raven asked.

"Sure, but why don't we go out to like a café or something? I think we're down to only tofu, tea, and chocolate any how," Robin commented.

"Alright, a café sounds good, I'm in," Raven answered.

"Okay, I'm going to change out of my pajamas and then do you want to go?" Robin questioned.

"I'm going to get changed too," Raven said. So the two of them went into their walk in closet that was about the size of a small bed room and picked out some clothes to wear on that particularly hot summer day.

After getting changed and finding their shoes Robin and Raven left to get lunch together.

"So Raven, do you prefer chocolate or flowers?" Robin asked.

"Chocolate, why?" Raven asked.

"Dark, milk, or white?"

"Milk, especially with peanut butter."

"Favorite animal?"

"White tiger or polar bear, I can't decide."

"Favorite Disney character?"

"Tigger."

"Favorite smell?"

"You, why are you asking me these questions?" Raven asked.

"Well, don't you think it's sort of funny that we know a lot about each other on the larger scale but we don't know many of theses mall things?" Robin asked as a cover up for what he was really doing.

"Yeah, so what are you answers?" Raven asked.

"Chocolate, dark, koala, Mickey Mouse, you," Robin replied.

"I see, so, do you have any more questions for me?" Raven asked.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact. But I won't ask them if oyu don't want me to," Robin said.

"Why don't you save them for later?" Raven suggested.

"Alright, I'll do that," Robin said smiling at the plan he was concocting in his head.

The rest of the day Rave and Robin pent together. They played some video games, watched TV, and made dinner to eat together, and then they went to bed after watching the TV show that was on that night the they liked to watch.

The next day, Robin, Beast Boy, Speedy, and Cyborg went 'out on the town' for a guys day.

Raven who stayed at home with Starfire had no clue what was really going on.

"Okay guys, I need your help to get stuff to set up the perfect date for Raven." Robin explained.

"Alright, so what do we need to get for you?" Speedy asked.

"Let me find my list," Robin said digging through his pockets, "here is it. Okay, Cyborg, you go to candy stores and get any thing that has both milk chocolate and peanut putter. Beast Boy, you look for stuff with white tigers or polar bears on it. Speedy, I want you to look for Tigger stuff."

"What are you going to look for?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret," Robin replied.

"So, are we paying for this or what?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, here," Robin said pulling out three 50 bills and giving one to each person.

"We're meeting in the food court in two hours right?" Speedy asked.

"Right," Everybody else said, and then they were off.

Cyborg went to Malley's to but the chocolate-peanut butter eggs for 69 cents each. He bought ten of those along with a little 99 cent basket with a dollar worth of fake grass to put the eggs in. He also bought some Buckeyes costing him a total of 15 including tax.

Beast Boy looked for a while until he thought of something that he could get Raven that involved one of the two animals. When he found what he was looking for, he bought the blown up photograph of a white tiger. He also got it framed for Raven costing him about 45.

Speedy went straight to the Disney story to get Raven Tigger stuff. He found a Tigger that was just the right size and was good for Raven to just curl up with on the couch.

While every body else was getting what they were assigned, Robin slipped into a store making sure nobody he knew was around to see him walk in. When he walked out he went to Hall mark to but a few cards. By the time he was done, it was time to meet up with the other guys.

"So are you going to tell us what you got?" Speedy asked after they told Robin what they bought and gave him their change.

"No, but I might tell you tomorrow if you haven't figured it out," Robin replied.

That night Robin got Starfire to distract Raven while he made dinner and brought it to the roof for them so that they could be alone while they ate their meal.

Raven went and got into the shower and that's when Robin set everything up for her.

When Raven got out of the shower she put on her comfortable clothes because Robin told her to so she put on a pair of jeans and a black cammie. As she was about to walk out of the room she noticed that there was something lying on their bed, so she walked over to see what it was. On top was a hand written note from Robin, it said.

_Raven,_

_I hope you'll have fun tonight with what I've set up. After you read this note feel free to open the package sitting under it. After you walk out of our room, follow the cards and other assorted things set out for you. I love you a lot._

_Love,_

_Robin_

So Raven opened the package that was wrapped in just simple brown paper to reveal what Beast Boy bought. It was the coolest yet most beautiful thing she had ever gotten. The simple black frame off set the picture perfectly. In the bottom right hand corner Beast Boy left a note.

_I picked this one out!_

_Beast Boy_

Raven shook her head as she laughed to herself and then she decided to play along and so she exited her room and in the hallway was a little egg-shapes, pink-wrapped chocolate. Another one was about fifteen feet away from it so Raven picked up the close one and then walked to the second one and picked it up. She found the next one and then she found the basket with the other seven in it. The basket was right in front of the elevator where a card was taped to the doors. Raven took that off and opened the card up.

_Raven,_

_Push the up button and go up one floor._

_Love,_

_Robin_

So Raven followed her instructions and got into the elevators and took it one floor up. When she got out she saw at the end of the hallway near the door that led up to the roof that there was a Tigger holding a card in his arms. And Raven walked to it and picked up the Tigger and opened the cards.

_Come up stairs, I think you're going to like it._

As Raven opened the door to the roof after walking up the flight of stairs, she gasped at the sight she saw.

'_Beep, beep, beep, beep.'_

"Go figure, the alarm goes off right when we're at the best part!" Ryann said as she and her mother jumped off the couch to find their belts.

"We need to go to Jump City Town Hall, somebody's trying to kidnap the mayor," Robin said as he walked into the family room followed by his twelve-year-old son Rory.

"Can you two just go and Mom will finish telling me her story and then we'll catch up?" Ryann asked.

"No, you remember our deal, I'll tell you the story but we have to stop and go work if the alarm goes off," Raven reminded her daughter.

"Yeah, I remember, alright, we can go, but you have to tell me the end when we get back home though," Ryann said.

"Fine, I will, but we've got to go, if we wait any longer we might miss the kidnapping and then have a bigger more lengthy case on our hands which means it'll take longer for me to be able to finish the story." Raven warned.

"Alright, let's go!" Ryann screamed.

So the four Graysons, the only ones left in Jump City to fight crime, flew off and prevented the kidnapping of the city mayor.


	9. What happened next

How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Me Love

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: This is the last chapter; I might write a sequel if anybody wants me to. It'll probably be the What I Do for Robin idea I got when I was writing my other stories, I think it have it in an author's note in the bottom of either a chapter in What She Had to Do or a chapter in Work Sanctuary. Any way, time for the story.

The Graysons got to town hall in enough time to catch the kidnapper before he took the mayor. They were told that they were going to be paid even though they insisted that because the city was paying for everything in their lives they don't need to be paid but they would listen.

When they got back, Raven and Robin made dinner and the family sat down to have dinner together. Afterwards Robin and Rory went back to whatever they had been doing while Raven had been telling Ryann the story all day. And the two girls returned to the couch so Raven could pick up where she left off on the story of her first and only love.

"Okay, now where was I?" Raven asked, because she couldn't remember now after the two hour gap since she had left off.

"You had just walked onto the roof and gasped." Ryann said.

"Oh, now I remember where I was okay, so I walked onto the roof and I gasped at what I saw…"

"Robin, what is all of this?" Raven asked.

"You're dream date," Robin replied.

"I know that, but why?" Raven asked.

"Because I love you, that's why," Robin answered.

"Did you make dinner too?" Raven questioned.

"Yes I did, do you want to come and enjoy this delicious dinner with me?" Robin asked.

"Of course I would," Raven replied as she sat down next to her boyfriend on the blanket he had laid out as he pulled out spaghetti and some garlic bread from a picnic basket that he had up there.

As they ate instead of enveloping themselves in silence the two were just chatting away.

"I can't believe you did all of this, when did you have the time to get all this stuff?" Raven asked referring to all of the items she had brought with her and the picture still in their bedroom.

"I went out with the guys today, we weren't really having a guy's day," Robin replied.

"You tricked me! I can't believe it, Robin, my Robin; the one man in the world who can't lie to save his life tricked me!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's probably the only other time I'll ever be able to do that." Robin said.

As he and Raven finished their dinners they we just talking and eating a few of the chocolates that Cyborg bought.

"Now Raven, do you remember those questions I kept asking you yesterday?" Robin asked.

"Yes I remember, you said you had some more," Raven replied.

"Yeah, can I ask them now?" he asked.

"Of course," Raven answered.

"What's your favorite flavor of skittles?"

"Cherry."

"Color?"

"Red, I told you that when we played truth or dare, don't you remember?"

"Yes I do, but I was just making sure, what about your favorite type of flowers?"

"Verbenas."

"Scent other than me?"

"Coconut Lime Verbena from Bath and Body Works."

"Song?"

"Scotty doesn't know from Eurotrip."

"How did I know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"I suppose, alright favorite name?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Alexander."

"Least favorite food?"

"Tofu and vegetables are tied."

"What's one thing you wish you still had?" Robin asked.

"My mother." Raven replied.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"And so it was, your father tricked me into saying that I'd marry him, and of course I had to keep my word," Raven said sarcastically.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Ryann said. "Do you have anymore stories?"

"Well, you might like the story about what went on for the next few weeks after we were engaged," Raven said.

"What happened?" Ryann asked eagerly.

"That's a story for another day," Raven said.

"Another day as in tomorrow?" Ryann suggested.

"Possibly, but I'm not sure," Raven replied.

"Will you just tell me what you did briefly s I can sleep tonight?" Ryann asked.

"I had your father go into my mirror and spend a day or two with each of my emotions, and that's why we have such a strong bond with each other, because he knows every part of me possible," Raven said.

"That's so awesome, I think I might do that when I get engaged," Ryann said,

"It's helps sometimes," Raven said, "it made your father understand better."

"Alright, well good night mom, I love you!" Ryann said kissing her mother good night.

"I love you too," Raven replied getting up and going to her room too.

Raven changed into her pajamas quietly and then slipped into bed because she thought Robin was asleep.

"You told Ryann the story of how and I officially fell in love?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, so?" Raven asked sleepily.

"Nothing, I was just checking, does that mean you're going to tell her about when I got to meet your emotions tomorrow or some time?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and I'll probably end up telling her tomorrow," Raven said.

"Alright, I'll take Rory out somewhere tomorrow and you two can just have a girls day or something," Robin said.

"Alright, good night Robin, I love you," Raven said and she gave Robin a quick peck and then closed her eyes to try to fall asleep.

"I love you too Raven. I love you too." Robin replied. Then he and the love of his life fell asleep in their bed together for the seventeenth year in a row.


End file.
